Luck
by IShipThat44
Summary: wally thinks his luck isn't on his side but hell take a surprise when he realizes it is. wallyxDick story better then summary! please just give it a try! please! should i make a second chapter?


Damn my luck. I had the worst luck ever. Most people would be a little relieved that they at least fell for their best friend instead of some jerk but I'm not most people. I'm fucking kid flash and I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be robin boy wonder also known as Richard Grayson. Not bad enough? Well guess what his dad is freaking batman (enough said). Even worse everything he does is sexy! I can't control myself every time I see him doing some type of gymnastic activity, I usual have to run out of there when he does. Sometime's I think he knows I like him and he does it on purpose, but that can't be possible because I'm sure he would be disgusted in me if he found out I like him like that. My crush on robin was not helping me especaily now! Robin started bending down and making all these erotic poses that would put a porn star to shame. I had to remember he was my best friend and he would hate me if he know I liked him more then a friend.

"Hey Kf? Mind helping me with this pose?" robin asked innocently grinning at me not aware of what his pose was doing to Wally Jr.

"yeah, sure." I gulped going over to help him.

I think I almost lost it when he bent down and hiss ass rubbed against my crotch.

"I-I have to go! I just remembered I have to do a thing!" I didn't wait for his response and zipped into my room.

I locked my door and slid to the floor. That was a close call, if I had stayed longer I'm sure I would of done something to robin. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN CUTE! Anyway it was late so might as well go to bed. As soon as my head touched my pillow I was knocked out and my thoughts were filled with dick under me; his delicious skin exposed to me, his breaths coming in rushed pants while he moaned and screamed my name in pleasure, his face flushing, his back arching into my touch, begging for more.

I woke up panting. Damn it! I looked down at my hard on. I sighed and prepared to get up. I wasn't in the mode to masturbate, so I just went to the bathroom to take a cold shower and hopefully get rid of my not so small problem. While I walked past robin's room I noticed noises coming from there. I put silently opened the door to his room ignoring Wally Jr. what I saw made my cock start throbbing and took my breath away. There layed dick panting, mewling, sweating, moaning, his cheeks flushed. He started to grind against his bed. He turned around and started arching his back and moaning.

"W-Wally! Faster! Nng!" Dick started moaning louder, desprettly arching his back begging for contact.

My mind went blank when he moaned my name, instead my crying cock started yelling at me to plow the boy right in front of me until he couldn't walk anymore. HOLY CRAP! Dick was having a wet dream about me! I slowly climbed onto his bed and licked my lips at the site before me. This time when he arched his back he spread his legs and I crawled in between them before he could close them. I started grinding against him.

"Wally!" he moaned.

"Mmm Dick." I whispered seductively into his ear.

I heard him gasp and know he woke up. He froze taking in his surroundings, when he didn't do anything or say anything for that matter I started grinding against.

"Nng! Wally! W-wha?" he said still half asleep. 

I got on my knees and hands and looked down at him. he looked up at me, his beautiful aqua eyes scared. I let my finders trace his lips.

"Guess luck was always on my side I just didn't realize it."

"Wally?" his voice clouded with lust and uncertainty.

"Dick." I said pressing my lips to his slow and caring putting as much love as I could into it. "from now on your mine, got it?"

"Does this mean I can stop teasing you?" he said innocently.

"You did that all those poses on purpose!" He smirked. "Don't worry I'll be the only one teasing around here." I said grinning and grinding into him. He gasped and tried grinding against me but I raised my hips so he couldn't reach them.

"Wally!" he mewled desprettly. I smirked.

"What's wrong boy wonder? Not feeling the aster?" I teased

"Wally please!" He begged. I smirked.

'Fine." I said grinding against him. "You know I spoil you?" he mewled happily. I guess my luck wasn't that bad. 


End file.
